In Memorium
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Jane and Maura comfort each other in the wake of the loss of a friend and co-worker.


Just a quick piece I wrote after watching the newest episode of Rizzoli and Isles. There was so much emotion, and I cried at the end. I hope Lee Thompson Young found peace at the end, whatever his reasons were for committing suicide.

* * *

"It's just-he can't be gone, ya know?" Jane buried her head against her forearms pillowed on the counter, hair falling in a protective sheath around her face. She peeked at Maura through the thick strands, watery eyes begging for reassurances she couldn't give voice to. "It's not-possible."

Jane swallowed thickly as she stared at the much handled postcard and Maura moved to her side. She sat beside Jane and pressed her hand to her shoulder. "There's nothing you could have changed, Jane. No one could have predicted this would happen. The chances of one specific person dying in a car accident are-"

"Spare me the statistics, Maur." Jane's breath hitched and she set the postcard on the counter, briefly tracing the letters written in familiar writing. Her hands clenched into fists, scars standing in sharp relief against her skin. Maura's eyes softened in sympathy and shared pain and she carefully, slowly moved her hand until she was holding Jane around both shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm sorry Barry is...dead," she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes, "and I'm sorry that you lost a friend and co worker, but I-I did, too." Maura stood abruptly and lost her balance, falling toward the floor until long, strong fingers gripped her wrist and pulled her back.

She looked back at Jane, tears just starting to track down her face, lip caught between her teeth to stop the quivering. "I'm _sorry_," she repeated, like she was personally at fault for his death. "I wish...I want to bring him back, so much, Jane." Jane tugged Maura to her, taking her hand between her own and rubbing circles on the soft skin.

"I miss him."

The words hung in the air between them and silence met Maura's quietly whispered announcement. Jane looked up with tired, grieved eyes when a quiet sob broke the silence and saw Maura holding her free hand to her mouth to soften her cries. "Oh, Maur, come here." Maura sat gracelessly next to her, eyes squeezed closed as she cried harder.

Jane swallowed thickly and blinked back her tears, pressing Maura close to her side and leaning her cheek against the crown of her head. "I miss him too...I'm sorry, Maur, I wish I could bring him back. I'm sorry."

Against her will, tears broke free from her eyes and dripped into Maura's hair. Jane clenched her hand again, digging her nails into her palm so she wouldn't make any sound. She stiffened when small, soft fingers gently prised apart her fist and rubbed over the impressions her nails had left.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So, so sorry." The words were muffled against Maura's hair and the hand she held shook. Maura's head moved with Jane's shoulder as she cried soundlessly and her hair moved with each shaking breath. Maura just laced her fingers with Jane's and rested her other hand over theirs, letting her tears drop, one by one, onto Jane's jacket.

They held onto each other and gradually stilled, just breathing each other in and waiting for their breaths to return to normal. "Maur?" Jane whispered against tear dampened hair, feeling fingers tighten around her briefly in response. "Sleep?" Her voice, roughened by crying, broke through Maura's stupor and she nodded mutely. Jane eased her shoulder from beneath Maura's head and slowly stood, reaching down to take Maura's hand and lead them into the bedroom.

They changed quietly, slipping beneath the covers together and facing each other in the darkness. Jane felt the bed dip beside her as Maura scooted closer, gradually entwining their legs together and pressing her face into the nook beneath her chin. "Maur?" Jane raise her arm as Maura laid hers over her torso, then slowly laid her arm back over Maura's shoulder. "What are you?..."

"After a...traumatic experience, humans generally feel the need to be close with those they love." Maura quietly whispered, warm breath washing across Jane's throat and her fingers tightened on her old t-shirt. "Is...this alright?"

The hesitance and sadness in the simple question broke something inside Jane and she shifted so she was on her back with Maura half lying on her, face nestled against her chest and a leg thrown over her own. "Yeah, Maur...it's perfect." They laid in silence again, listening to each other breath and slowly relaxing. "Maur?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"Jane?"

"Don't leave me...I don't know what I'd do without you." Jane's chest tightened painfully as she imagined a world without Maura, and she laid her lips against the crown of her head, tasting the remnants of her tears in her hair. "Promise me."

"I never want to leave you, Jane." Maura breathed against her skin, listening to Jane's heartbeat, steady and strong, underneath her ear. "I'll stay with you." Jane relaxed and Maura listened as she slid into sleep, breaths deepening and heartbeat slowing. She kissed the skin of her neck and closed her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

If you ever think about committing suicide, talk to someone. There's so many people out there that are willing to listen to you. Teachers, parents, friends, even writers like me. Don't just keep quiet because you think you should, or you don't want to burden someone. Please, burden us; the loss of someone close is a horrific thing to live through. Much love, dudes.


End file.
